


Complete

by sugacrabs



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacrabs/pseuds/sugacrabs
Summary: The beginning of it all, you suppose.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 2





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Dumping drabbles, yay!!

Many people from your clan said you held too much honor in being such a selfless man, being such an understanding, and harmless type. You are the type to always find the purest path, that of righteousness and of kindness. Understanding and loyal to your friends, you have always been the white sheep of one thousand black.

You met Dorian in Redcliffe. 

He practically completes you, and he isn't afraid to let you know that.


End file.
